vaultofthearchonfandomcom-20200214-history
145828-feedback-game-update-4-nov-2015
Page 1, Page 2 Content ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- Yes. And I fail to see how these changes have made the game more *fun* in any way. | |} ---- ---- ---- I was wondering if I would have much time to play Fallout 4 next week. I wonder no longer. | |} ---- i hear ya on the no longer able to crit or multi hit and some runes recieving nerfs that makes no sense (even tho runes like redmoon never crit in the first place) stil seems odd but from what i understand and read on the ptr (only applies to dun drop fusions) you will be able to upgrade these runes to 100 and 120 version so we will get some dps back from them | |} ---- I'm currently refering to the 120 versions... The 120 Overflow went from 1.4k Shield restore -> 899 Shield restore. The 120 Guardian Angel went from 2062 heal every 1s -> 685 heal every 1s, and capped targets to 5. This has absolutely nothing to do with being able to "upgrade" runes in the future. I'm talking from the standpoint of fully BiS, fully runed. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- no your not currently only referring to those runes as in your post u mention u have dps that has lost 10 % of their dps so i was commenting on that specific section of your post obviously u goof. and if these changes have really impacted your ability to play then i suggest you learn to play your class because these runes are no where near needed to be viable. to also add with the addition of the op shields there had to be a counter balance nerf somewhere or else your just piling on to the current power creep Edited November 4, 2015 by jay666 | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- Hi DrJade, we're still in discussions on that and will let you know when we have made a final decision. Thanks for your patience, -Team WildStar | |} ---- Hey Baelix, To answer the question of why we're patching on Wednesdays instead of Tuesdays it's actually to try to minimize the downtime of the game and account services. We were already doing account maintenance on Wednesdays so we decided to combine them so we didn't have to bring things down twice in a week. We're sorry if this has inconvenienced anyone's raids or game time but we believe having less downtime was better for the greater good. In regards to the rest of your comments, we will be presenting to the appropriate teams once we've gathered enough feedback. WildStar is constantly evolving and we do take your feedback seriously. Thank you, -Team WildStar | |} ---- i can only speak for the dps runes but the main reason (not only reason) is that the top tier dps runes benefit certain classes ALOT more then others this is the reason for the nerf and not being able to crit and multi hit anymore. it doesnt make sense if you as SS/esper/warr or stalker have the same rune as a engi or medic but because of how the classes work and stack multi hit the fusion rune performs at a much higher level then all the other classes and in so causes an imbalance Edited November 4, 2015 by jay666 | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- Either move account maintenance to Tues, or move raid-lock resets to Wed. This is only going to continue to cause problems going forward. Every Wed patch has pissed off raiders to date (break instance, new loot tables, change rune meta). | |} ---- ---- ---- no your wrong they dont add variety(unlike the armor fusion runes somewhat) nor should they thats what the class sets are for. there was no best choice for x class that was the 2nd problem. vemon/strorm/siphon better for x class is not a thing it does not exsist.... redmoon was the best for every class no matter what which then coupled with class mechanics and mlti hit became imbalanced. its rather simple concept. they either have to create new wep fusion runes that are equal in dps boost to the aps/multihit build classes or nerf the current ones which they did and fyi engis are sitting at the top of the dps charts on ST barring rng crit parse from a good stalker and medics Edited November 4, 2015 by jay666 | |} ---- Troll post. Not that many bugs in the game, at least game breaking bugs. Any mmo will have bugs, but nothing should be game breaking. Edited November 4, 2015 by Orrestes | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- Hey Cataract, Sorry you feel this way. We did just release some info on Season 2 PvP and BGs: http://www.wildstar-online.com/en/news/2015-11-04-cryo-plex-arena-and-season-2/ | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- Its the *cupcake*ing principle of the thing man. No notice, no testing, just a nerf. And as a healer I have more than just the weapon fusion rune to replace (overflow and guardian angel at least) . Plus the reroll, especially if flat stats are now better than the new fusions. Its *cupcake*ery plain and simple and I'm pretty tired of it. | |} ---- Why are you talking when you have no idear? Since lots of the fusion runes can no loger Multihit they are worse than just putting in stats... | |} ---- They did give notice actually a couple days ago. But replacing those runes is min/max your gear, and should be prepared for spending plat on any changes. They are still good for you to have. Honestly, I don't know why they made these changes for healing, unless they were making it unfair in something in the game, but the dps changes were probably warranted. I can think of pvp applications because healers are pretty OP in bg's atm. 4 healers! | |} ---- ---- Invalidating the usefulness of the runes to the point that a General Set Rune looks competitive is a poorly thought out change. Some of the changes were probably necessary. However the rune economy is still completely broken and leans far too hard towards pushing Service Token sales. Any change that effects runes must wait until those are fixed because people are getting tired of getting boned since CRB can't seem to make up their mind. Edited November 4, 2015 by PlasmaJohn | |} ---- ---- Whats wrong with that? If the majority of our damage is going to come from an ability that only hits a single target, then it better be very good at hitting that single target. The Bolt Caster spec being the king of single target shouldn't even be a question until they rebalance other classes to have a similarly strong delineation between single target and aoe LASes. | |} ---- please read posts from both parties before saying anything. sigh | |} ---- ---- ---- the principle of the thing? have you ever moo'ed b4? do you know what ToS mean? anyway i digress. there has been alot of testing lol do you not see how much dps these runes do on certain classes? nerfing of dps is needed very badly atm as raid dps is to high. wouldnt u rather they nerf items that are across all classes then your class.. cmon dude | |} ---- Already a medic healer = already nerfed. And yes, I know what ToS means. Its the contract you enter into with Carbine that governs the terms of service. Doesn't excuse lack of meaningful communication ahead of time. That bad customer service regardless of the ToS, EULA, ToU or any other contractual BS you want to pull out of your arse. And that doesn't even get to cash-grab *cupcake*ery. As for your assertion about all the testing that went in before they made the nerf, I just don't have the much faith in Carbine's competency. Btw. "the principle of the thing" means that its not these particular nerfs I'm necessarily complaining about. But rather how the thing is being conducted in general. | |} ---- Would love to see actual data on this. | |} ---- they did give warning tho Posted by Moja on Yesterday, 05:04 PM in Warrior We're pushing more towards bringing other classes more to the level of DPS Warriors and Spellslingers, rather than buffing those two classes. Many fusion runes with damage/heal procs, and some item specials (such as shields) are going to be seeing power reductions. These are disproportionately powerful on classes that focus on Multi-Hit, which means their damage will be reduced more relative to Crit classes. We will also be adjusting some class rune sets that are stronger than intended. These changes are not on PTR. We don't have any changes coming to Warriors in the near future, and changes are more likely to be focused on Tank specs than DPS specs. If you have anything you'd like to see or any concerns, please share your feedback! We're constantly monitoring the forums, even if we don't always have time to respond. Thanks! :) Edited November 4, 2015 by jay666 | |} ---- Lots of testing needs to be done on this - I can see a few of the fusions still being BiS despite the nerfs. I don't doubt that a stat rune will provide more throughput than GA at this point, though. | |} ---- i tested the 120 versions on the ptr they do either the same dps pre nerf or more even | |} ---- ---- Once again, devs screw over PVE, for PVP reasons, SERPERATE THIS BS~! | |} ---- ---- Posted yesterday in a class forum with no ETA or hard data. Totally a warning. Now I need to go and check the PTR numbers fo... oh WAIT, is this change even on the PTR? Whatever, it's at most 5% healing and something that can wait a week, but it's still a shitty thing to push through before the other rune changes that actually help people. | |} ---- Calm down... All of that is already on the PTR and a dev said it should technically be coming in next week update. Seriously, people need to calm their shit. Until someone post meaningful data about the fusion runes versus set runes, people should stop crying and try out the new runes. I for one welcome the change and am looking forward to see if the other runes that were completely useless like Ambusher are finally going to see some use. | |} ---- For me, the main issue is that there was not warning, no way to test, and all this happened while we still haven't gotten the fix for fragment availability. Which TT has confirmed should come next week, thankfully. Though, I'm nowhere close to quitting. I just think it was poor form. | |} ---- Can't try out new runes, don't have the #$(*&% fragments to craft any! Been promised drop increases for weeks! | |} ---- How do you not have enough fragments to try them? Right now, I could get enough Pure fragments and maybe even Divine Fragments from my Glory that I'd run out of Sign of Fusion before I'm out of fragments to make fusion runes. The only thing that is a pain to get on live are Pure/Divine Set and Class major. Edited November 4, 2015 by Fluffy McNuggets | |} ---- They nerfed Syphon which is crafted. Didn't even pull 1k at Divine. | |} ---- ... Today's live patch was never pushed to the PTR, and is still not available on the PTR. I've posted here requesting that they push those changes so we can do comparison parsing without having to spend tokens/plat. | |} ---- You mean the 120 versions that don't exist on the PTR yet? | |} ---- Why is this post created on 30 OCT? No heads up? Not 1-2 Days on the PTR then release? Plus created on close of business, so the entire weekend, monday and tuesday...nothing. In addition to NOW a patch day on mid week after reset. What a joke. You, CRB are making very poor management decisions. I don't blame dev teams and such. I blame the poor leadership that give the green light to execute. But to those that have the influence on management decisions, I hope you told your leadership that this was not a good idea. Not a happy "paying" customer at the moment. Maybe it's time to write a letter. | |} ---- ---- ---- Man... I'm having flashbacks. Hard. Look, I don't much care whether this is small or big, test it in ptr for crying out loud. But you can't be all "oh this is hilarious, stop whining, just leave"... You all already did all of that and ended up at a super niche game population level. I swear ddo had more players when I played it than WildStar did before f2p announcement. So come on. Get a bit more original and constructive. Especially if you're not even a healer, your opinion is kind of baseless. | |} ---- Thank you for allowing me to see the data. Much appreciated. I am very informed. | |} ---- ---- It gets better. The changes are not even on ptr so testing on ptr is useless. Hahahahahaha | |} ---- Not once did I suggest I actually wanted those people to leave. It serves nobody to put words in my mouth. If they put every change they did through the PTR, it would slow this game to a crawl. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- Live Deto(80): 1175 PTR Deto(80):1795 They did not apply these number nerfs to the runes, either for the sake of ease to return them to their prior numbers, or to falsify morale regarding what LOOKS like a buff, but is really still a general nerf. | |} ---- ---- Uhh like totally brah? | |} ---- In a way, this one is hard to avoid. It was the devs choice to release a nerf rather than a drop rate fix that the community has been begging for. It was the devs choice to release a critical change to DPS and Healing performance mid raid week. It was the devs choice to release changes that were never on the PTR. I can keep going, but I think you get my point. | |} ---- If your point was "people have the right to insult the staff because of this", no. If your point was "people will insult the staff because of this", yes. I understand that there are some people who probably will. I also understand that they're violating the code of conduct and should be put in the corner and take a time out from the forum. Lotta' people manage to be upset about this stuff and explain why they're upset without calling the staff stupid, or referring to them as inept. Ain't hard. | |} ---- ---- No see its people like you who wanna be all "PC" and polite about things thinking things will ever change. They destroyed this game once and they are well on their way to doing it again. And they insult us by giving us generic, copy and paste posts when we want answers about issues that continue to plague this game. You can sit back and be all "peace and love" all you want brah! But its time gamers started demanding better from the companies THEY SUPPORT. MMO's in general are crap these days because people don't want to demand better they just sit back and accept it! Edited November 5, 2015 by Aziah | |} ---- Refusing to give a company your money if they don't do a better job is "demanding better from the companies". Insulting staff will only land you a warning or a ban and doesn't make a difference at all. I'm not sure what nonsense you think is going to happen-- like, do you think a developer will read your post and think "wow, golly, he sure is serious, guys, he inferred that we're all children! We better do what he says!" ..? Naw. You ain't gonna' initiate any sort of change that way. The only reason for that sort of behavior is because you wanna' vent and rage against the machine, but they've got blog sites for that sort of thing. | |} ---- Correct, that is what I was getting at. But when you make developement choices like this, you have to wear your big boy pants and expect this kind of backlash. Maybe it's my military experience and that I'm used to being screamed at 2 inches from my face. :) | |} ---- ---- Like I already said: you can expect people to react the wrong way, and then you can punish them for reacting the wrong way. Just because you see the insults coming doesn't mean the insults were necessary, or that they don't deserve a slap on the wrist. Let's be real here: if they were to temporarily ban the two people, in this entire feedback thread, who decided to insult the staff, it would be a drop in the bucket and PR wouldn't change. They could still take into account the constructive feedback of other players so they don't continue to upset the playerbase (instituting more warning before balance changes like these in the future, offering service tokens as compensation to folks who wasted gold and time, I'm just throwing out ideas here)-- but that doesn't mean they have to listen to nonsense like "wow, you devs are stupid." They can still do their jobs and make sick cash without that crap. | |} ---- Or you could do what sane people do and walk away. The way this change went down is inexcusable. How many more years are gamers going to continue to throw money and time at bad design choices hoping things will get better? All this has done is make designers complacent and devolve the genre into utter garbage. | |} ---- ---- ---- Spelli ist still super strong thanks to his broken absorb mechanics. Esper and Medics got a way bigger hit to there healing, so we are even further behind spellis. But nontheless is was unnecessary to nerf Overflow or Gurdian Angle or Soothing Light. | |} ---- ---- its a pretty simple nerf because they were too strong for their cost and not all classes profited in the same way of it. (same nerf happened to mountain chest rune for tanks, it was too good for 1 slot) The same nerf happened to some class sets and to the shield buffs that were introduced. They are balancing the dps based on current data and they are doing it in a smart way not changing skills but changing/adjusting lately introduced features so when we powercreep ourselves to new raid tier items they dont need to rework the whole system (hopefully) Edited November 5, 2015 by furoflo | |} ---- Fluffy, please tell me how you can get divine fragments easily, because I really would like to know. Before the drop I had no real knowledge about how to rune my gear (slinger healer). I checked things on PTR, discussed things on forums and made a decision. It works (works quite well actually), but I decided that I would like to try out an intensity setup (which was considered a really bad thing at the time of the drop). Now, let me calculate how many fragments I need. 6 pieces of gear (7th is class set) = 30 runes = 30*15 = 450 fragments. Current drop rate is about 1.3 divine fragment / 500 glory: so I need about 160000 glory to fully rune my gear. I run veteran dungeons, mostly with pugs, sometimes with guild group. Best STL speed I've experienced was between 8 and 9 minutes + 5 minutes of trying to get random to be STL, roughly 15 minutes per run. One run is about 400 glory, so for 160000 glory I need to do 400 runs, that is 100 hours of game play to get the runes, with a very good group. I have absolutely no problem with the fusion nerf, but: Carbine, please sort your priorities. These nerfs should not be the priorities. EDIT: I understand that you've been talking about trying out the fusions, but the problem is much more complex that that. The rune system is completely misaligned now, impossible to do anything. Edited November 5, 2015 by Deeaab | |} ---- ---- how exactly? i dont regret putting the time and money in to equip my main spec (didnt bother with 2nd spec or alts) because i use him regularly and want to perform well. I admit i didnt bother runing it perfectly (like 1.5% more mitigation for 200plat+but less ehp) and wait till prices lower a bit to min/max perfectly and maybe test some stuff but not runing at all. i dont know. obv perfectly fine if you dont raid (which you prolly dont) Edited November 5, 2015 by furoflo | |} ---- LOL- you realize this is Tex, right? Yeah, he made the right call :D | |} ---- Ha- it's just he's pretty vocal about not raiding and tends to give me crap about being a raider (in a friendly way). | |} ---- i dont know if everyone here raids, sry :( | |} ---- ---- Yeah, and today I am just giggling because I know how much time and effort (and money) you guys have invested in Runes ... and I'm here like "Hey! Lookit all mah money I didn't spend!" :lol: Not that I don't feel y'all's pain. I totally get the frustration. Just glad this is one time, one thing, that I have little invested in. Edited November 5, 2015 by Tex Arcana | |} ---- Well, I'm not sweating it, fortunately. I'll let the dust settle and the truly hardcore figure out what is best, and then do whatever needs to be done. As a crit class, it doesn't affect me as badly anyway. I'll keep using MRA until something more definitive comes out, but I have divine siphon rune in the bank I can use if it turns out to be better. It's not the kind of change that will cause me to re-rune everything anyway. My main irritation is that the fix to rune fragment drop rates (which affects everyone) hasn't come yet. But it's coming next week. Which will be nice, as we are hoping for our first SD kill soon, which will mean glory unlocks and LOTS of new gear to rune. Edited November 5, 2015 by SlyJeff | |} ---- ---- Well, you clear GA, do we count that as 'being a "raider" in our HC-Elitist-HandsToTheLeft-CircleJerkStar? <3 I agree with Jorn by the way, the nerf was a tad OTT and now has me weighing up a plain Stat and set rune over a special, rather than 'which special should I take'. It's his 2nd point that rings particularly true though, patch notes are a pain to find and the launcher is not being maintained. Patch notes need to ship with or a few days before a patch, and the launcher should have an inapp patch note panel as opposed to a link to the forums (the link should lead to the relevant thread here for live feedback). Blizzard have been doing this for years now, as have ArenaNet, Path of Exile and many other MMO's/Online games. Making this information released on time and easily retrievable would be an easily attainable feather in Carbine's cap. Anything else is subpar to your competitors and just add's more 'rough' around the diamond that WildStar is. | |} ---- ---- Yes, but once again, it was too much. It's like they pulled a number out of thin air and went :shipit: The two iLvl 80's scaled up to 100/120 when you put them in, no biggy, they just needed to be tuned down a little. No the issue is that MH was effecting runes, but the runes couldn't Crit, furthering that gap between the MH and Crit reliant dps classes. Warrior DPS needs all the love it can get atm (or as we know know, we're all being taken down to Warrior/Slinger level). | |} ---- ---- Hey, they gotta sell those Service Tokens. If you think there is more to it than bending over the #hardcores in an attempt to milk you for more Tokens, you're kidding yourself. There is no other rationale for making these unannounced changes in the middle of raid lockout, period. Once again, Crabino finds a way to make a buck at the expense of hapless players who will do anything and pay any price to "remain competitive." | |} ---- ---- Nah, I still not believe it's malice/greed/etc. They wanted to bring some of the classes down to the level of slinger/warrior. Seems like a reasonable goal. With very poor execution/timing/etc. | |} ---- ---- ---- The maintenance seems to be an NCSoft thing so it's unlikely they'll budge on that. | |} ---- ---- Oh, don't get me wrong- mid-week patches is bad. And we could manage the lock-out shift. But don't pretend there wouldn't be a HUGE stink if that happened. 2 maintenance windows >>> changed lockout >>>>>> mid-week patch. | |} ---- So you're saying you prefer 2 maintenance downtimes per week, over just rejigging things so there was one on a Wednesday that synced in with everything? Interesting... The argument for Tuesday resets in MMO land is usually that it's been "proven" (stats unavailable though), that this is the time of week with the lowest number of users online, so it disrupts the least. But then, WS already has maint on a Wednesday for NCSoft Account downtime... and they can't change this. So why not just move everything to Wednesday to fit in with that? Seems like a much smarter move to me, but welcome to hear of dissenting opinions.... Edited November 5, 2015 by RustyP | |} ---- what is there to discuss? If you're afraid a massive migration then at least allow veteran players (those that had characters before F2P), to buy a one time character move (per character, but each is locked to a once in a lifetime move). There's no way to trigger a mass migration with that. Because right now plenty of people came back 1 day late for the free transfers and are stuck on the wrong server. | |} ---- This is true could a dev look into this. It is not stated in your "hidden" patch notes which are not up front on the launcher -cough again- that this rune set was changed yet it was clearly lowered damage wise which makes no sense since the rune comes from a raid boss it should have never been touched. | |} ---- ---- touche xD | |} ---- If this was the case, nerfs multiple classes, not just espers. But more on some classes with how multihit works and the buffs they recieve from multihit. Engineer: Eradication T4 (Rocket Barrage), Esper: Mental Prowess T8, Fiendish T8 Medic Overcharge T4, Atomic Charge T4 Spellslinger: Flame Surge T4, T8 Stalker: Eviscerator T4 Warrior Unity T4, Burning Rage T4, T8(not sure about T8 because extra damage on ability) Edited November 5, 2015 by Orrestes | |} ---- Yep, as far as I can tell from logs I believe none of these crit/multihit now, cleave drains can still multihit though, lol. Edited November 5, 2015 by Naix | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- Yeah, because there are a lot of people who have their raid schedule set based on when the lockouts are. Sure, they could be flexible, but I'm certain a lot of people would be unhappy. I imagine the outcry would be pretty large if they decided to do that. | |} ---- ---- Well, since we are a more casual group and not everyone raids every day, it makes a difference. A lot of times we bring a long our non-core team when we start GA so they can get some gear (or some in more of a "tourist mode" who just want to see the instance). And if that's a fixed day, like Tuesday, then all of the sudden that's going to have to be another day (since we aren't going to start a GA on the last day of the lockout, since we aren't quite at a three hour clear yet), and all those people who only ever come for that one night are going to have to shift their schedules around. Or maybe they won't and just will stop being able to raid. Now, I doubt this would be a problem for us right *now* where we are in progression, but a month ago it would have caused some problems. I'm guessing there are other raid teams out there that might have some similar issues. | |} ---- ---- ---- Well, it works fine for us. I don't think it's really necessary to talk about "true colors"? I mean, we're all pretty open and honest and everything works just fine. And they've found a group that meets their commitment level- us! Pretty cool, that. :D Point is, shifting the lockout would cause problems for some people. It's all really a moot point. I mean, we all agree that they shouldn't patch these things mid-lockout, right? Do we really think that changing lockout to Wednesday is necessary/something that is realistically going to happen? I sure don't. Edited November 6, 2015 by SlyJeff | |} ---- end game isn't important? And it was specials, so pvp specials too. They are trying to balance classes both in pve and pvp. You just see pve, because pve is more vocal. | |} ---- ---- ---- Be very, very careful what you advise if you enjoy this game. Because that same advice was given a year ago, and you see what happened to Wildstar. People spoke with their wallets. Free-to-Play is their last horrah. If you think for a moment that NCSoft won't pull the plug if this game doesn't do a turnaround by their benchmarks, please reconsider that position. City of Heroes announced its sunset 14 months after F2P launch because it failed to grow under F2P enough for NCSoft (yet it was profitable). It would be a real shame if the gaming community had to go through a round of "Save Wildstar" on the internet next year. | |} ---- Yeah, and this. I'm only level 30, but I've looked into the rune system ahead of time. That crap is just not fun. Not in the slightest. At this point, I can't see myself doing it. So . . . what? I'll just hit level 50, see the zones, then shelve the game? If that's how Carbine wants it. But there's no way I'm grinding the gear just to grind the rune fragments just to grind the . . . . Edited November 7, 2015 by Vanguardian | |} ---- I don't retract what I said. If people don't want to support a product or a company any more, they shouldn't pay-- I don't care how much I like it and want it to keep running, I'm not going to tell someone "okay, you can keep calling the developers stupid, I mean, as long as you give them $10 next week." I know that WildStar didn't do very well previously, and I know it was because the game had problems. However, I don't believe those problems were "the developers didn't let people call them names in the forums. :(" | |} ---- The rune system by itself is interesting and pretty fun imo. The current drop rate for frags completely destroys it though. I don't look forward to getting gear anymore, and I genuinely have no idea how people raiding DS are gearing without exceptional tokens/rune tokens/a literal buttload of plat (hundreds). I can honestly say if I didn't have the disposable income to buy service tokens, and rune tokens to rune my existing DS gear, I wouldn't be playing right now purely because of how punishing the drop rates/reroll costs are. That's how bad the current situation is. I get that making runing less P2W isn't in crabins best interest, but if they want a solid sustainable end game player base, they need to get their act together sooner than later. Edited November 7, 2015 by CunningLinguist | |} ---- Got this from another topic that was locked. That topic was not intended to give you a feed back about this update. It explained why I cancel my signature status and continuous payments to you, it had nothing to do with the changes in this update. Just to be clear, I cancelled because of things that were NOT ADDED in this last update. Please, don't use this excuse to hide messages from the players in a topic that is too long to read. Thank you, Regards, | |} ---- ---- As a point of fact, this is obviously something they can do, because while leveling up I've run into several Fusion runes that were "disabled in PvE". | |} ----